Puppy Love
by hanzsolo2
Summary: Nadia Huautah wasn't meant to phase; then again, neither was Leah. The story unfolds as Nadia tries to cope not only with the separation from her friends after phasing but having to navigate through life with a furry little secret, a surprising imprint, and whatever else life seems to chuck her way. OCXOC pairing Pack centric
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One - Nadia Huatah**

* * *

Her body was on fire.

Not literally, of course, but as the dark-haired teen lay in her own pool of sweat nothing could describe the unbearable heat that had enveloped her body better than that.

It was excruciating, absolutely agonizing.

"Shit." She hissed lowly, gritting her teeth in a vain attempt to ignore the intense burning.

She didn't know when in the day she could've picked up whatever bug that had reduced her to such a mess; in fact, up until half an hour ago, she had been positively healthy.

In the past few months, she had shed most of her baby fat, had lost any traces of acne, and had grown almost a foot taller. Nadia was healthy as a horse, probably even more. But in the span of 30 minutes, her temperature had skyrocketed to 110 degrees and she had become nothing but a pitiful dying cat.

"Honey?" The soft voice of her mother washed over her like a cool breeze, momentarily easing her discomfort. "A few members of the council have come to see you. I know you're sick and all, but Old Quil insists that your illness is something the work of a Shaman can heal. Apparently, he's seen what you've got before from a few decades ago, so they're here to help. It's only Old Quil, Billy Black and Harry Clearwater out there. Think you can make it to the living room?"

Beneath her half-hooded eyes, Nadia could see her mother looking down at her worriedly. Ellen Huautah had always been a fierce and strong woman. But her once bright face, although cast in the shadow of her dimly lit room, had become much more worn down and tired since she'd collapsed after dinner. Fear was etched on her face, and instantly the teen felt a wave of guilt wash over her knowing what was troubling her.

A couple years back a terrible storm hit La Push out of the blue. Out of the 780 inhabitants of their small town a good few had been killed; including the girl's father, James, and Quil III, her best friend's dad, and namesake.

They had been out fishing when the storm hit. According to the police reports Quil III was able to contact help on VHF that they needed assistance getting to shore immediately. Their boat had begun to capsize and they were going down fast. But by the time he had given their coordinates and by the time authorities had reached them safely in the hazardous conditions; the boat had fully capsized. Nether Quil III and her father's bodies had been found, and so a week later two empty coffins were buried leaving two wives equally as empty.

Nadia knew her mother was afraid of losing her. And whether or not the young girl was willing to admit it, but she would have been the exact same had their conditions been reversed. After her dad's death, her mum needed her just as much as she needed her.

While Quil had Old Quil to help raise him along with his mother, her mum had no one. She had raised her as both her mum and dad and Nadia guessed that in those two roles she had found some solace. Still, while her dad's death broke her, the young girl was positive hers would absolutely kill her.

Nadia couldn't die, not when her Ma still needed her around.

"I can't move, Ma." The young girl slurred honestly, wincing as she attempted to lift her head. "Can they squeeze in here?" She croaked out. Her mother nodded, flashing her a pained smile as she backed out of her room.

For a few minutes, it was silent, before the faint voices of her mother and the elders drifted into the teens room. Was she scolding them? The idea of her mother giving three of the most respected elders of their tribe a stern word was comical, and the girl was sure if she wasn't so riddled with fatigue she would've laughed.

Soon enough, the door of her room swung open slowly as the three elders shuffled in. Billy, a distant relative of her father, smiled warmly at her; mirroring the same smile Harry wore also. Quil III entered the room after them, his lips pressed into a thin line as his eyes swept over her sick body. The frightened teen could tell immediately by his grave expression that what he was about to tell me would not be for the faint of heart.

"Nadia Huautah." His thin tenor voice murmured. "It's just as I suspected."

"I had my doubts, but after seeing her..." Billy's voice wavered with emotion, "I can't believe this has happened. You were right, Quil." The three elders were exchanging heavy glances with one another, silently discussing matters that were beyond her knowledge, before Harry took a shuddering breath. The smile that he and Billy wore earlier were nothing but shadows on their faces and Nadia could practically feel the anticipation gnawing at her to hear what he was about to say.

"Nadia, my dear, I know this is scary. But do you recall the tribe legends we used to tell every bonfire and council meeting?" He asked softly. Groaning, she nodded. Of course, she remembered the legends of the tribe. She was told the legends every night before bed until she'd known them like the back of her hand. It was the only thing she'd had left of her father, in fact, most of her fondest memories with him included the legends one way or another.

"All those stories we told you as kids, Nadia. They're all true." Harry paused, licking his lips as his eyes glazed over with memories the teen could not see for herself. "We've seen it for ourselves."

The air in her room felt as though it had suddenly gotten thicker, or maybe it was just her. Was it possible that because of her fever she had become delirious, that she had imagined what Harry had just revealed?

Hissing as yet another flare of pain bloomed from her abdomen, she tilted her head to the side, gauging Billy and Old Quil's expressions.

Neither men looked amused, but rather, solemn as Harry's confession echoed throughout the shell of her ears. Whether she was hallucinating or not, every inch of doubt that shrouded her mind was thwarted by the genuine honesty that shone in all three men's eyes.

They were telling the truth.

"When I was a child, I remember watching my grandfather, Ephraim Black, and his friends, Levi Uley and Quil II Ateara explode into three magnificent creatures. They had shed their skins, and in the places where they once stood, rose three large wolves the size of an average horse. You should have seen them, Nadia." Billy kissed his teeth as he reminisced fondly.

"We have always been told that there is magic running through our veins, but to see it for ourselves." Old Quil nodded. "When Taha Aki ended his reign as the spirit warrior of our people, he passed on his ability to three bloodlines; the Blacks, Uleys and the Atearas, which explains how our grandfathers were able to transform. It's only when cold ones come too close to our land that our magic awakens, which explains why we never transformed like our grandfathers did because there was no threat to protect ourselves against. But now it's time for a new generation to rise. The danger is here, and we need warriors to protect our tribe."

A flash of pale skin and golden eyes flashed through her mind then.

 _Cullens_.

The men shifted uneasily. "Usually it's males who inherit the gene. Your cousin, Samuel Uley, was the first in your generation to phase. But I suppose with your lineage changing is inevitable for you, as it will be for my son." Billy's lips tugged down sadly.

"You see, your father was adopted out of my family and given to our great-Aunt Lorraine to carry on her family name. Your mother, on the other hand, is the youngest of Levi Uley's grandchildren. You're the great-great-granddaughter of both Ephraim Black and Levi Uley, two members of the last pack which explains why you're changing. But by the looks of it, your body is trying to fight the wolf inside you, and as dire as it is, you may not survive if it does. The wolf _needs_ to come out. Do you understand so far?"

Nadia's vision grew blurry as tears welled up in her eyes, and if the wolf didn't claw at her skin now than she was positive that she probably would. She was just fifteen, not even an adult. Most girls her age worried about having their first crush or getting their first kiss, but her? She was worried about a wolf that prowled beneath her skin, ready at any moment to shred her completely so that she could breathe. And that was if she succeeded in helping her. If not, Nadia didn't want to think about how she could die if things went awry.

Instinctively, her body began to tremble at the thought.

"We can help you complete the change, Nadia," Harry spoke softly, leaning his head down so his withered eyes could meet hers. "You just need to let us."

There was an air of knowledge and warmth cloaking every three men, and the young girl found that in their presence was the reminder of her late father. Perhaps it was the fear, the child inside her clinging to them for help but Nadia could no longer deny that it was almost as though her father were in the room with them, looking down on her through the three wise men who were offering her their guidance.

These men had helped her grow up and they would help her again, the teen was sure of it. Everything else she now had to do on her own.

"Okay." She breathed, clenching her eyes as the pain intensified. "What do I do?"

* * *

 **Alright, so I actually did some research in order to efficiently weave in Nadia into the franchise and I think I have got it.**

 **· So the surname Huatah is actually canon, according to the Twilight Wikipedia page at least and is woven into the Black bloodline through Joanna Black's marriage to Lupe Huatah, both who are the parents of Loraine (explained more below).**

 **· The great-Aunt Loraine Billy mentioned that adopted her father to carry on her family name is the first cousin of Ephriam Black.**

 **· This Lorraine is also the great-great-great grandmother of Jared Cameron, making Nadia and Jared aunt and nephew through her father's adoption to Loraine Huatah.**

 **· However, as it was mentioned that her father was adopted out of Billy's family, then biologically that would mean Nadia is actually the niece of Billy Black, first cousin to the Black siblings and Collin Littlesea, and directly descended from Ephraim Black- 1/3 and Alpha of the original pack the Cullens drew a treaty with.**

 **· On her mother's side, Nadia, as it was explained, hails directly from Levi Uley- another 1/3 of the original pack.**

 **· She is the daughter of Ellen Uley (canon character) who is the youngest grandchild of Levi after her brothers Thomas and Joshua. Joshua Uley is the infamous father of Samuel Uley, therefore making he and Nadia first cousins on her mother's side.**

 **Anyway, as I realized so many of these characters are deeply connected (like seriously, they're all related somehow omg) I have decided to throw caution to the wind and make this an OCxOC fanfiction simply because it'd be different for me.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two - You with me?**

* * *

"You're doing good, Nadia." Billy encouraged the young teen as a groan fell from her parched lips.

She was currently leaning on the back of his wheelchair, moving sluggishly with him as he rolled down the ramps slowly. Old Quil had taken the front of them, while Harry had stayed behind to explain everything to her frightened mother. Usually, they wanted only a limited amount of people in on the tribe's biggest secret, but Nadia seemed to be the first ever female to phase so far, and so Ellen needed to know what was happening to help her as one of the first of her generation to change. Plus, with her father having been involved in the council before his death it made sense that she would eventually be inducted into the council as well.

Slowly the small group moved the yard, out of the house where Nadia was sure had she shifted, she would've completely destroyed.

"When can we stop?" The young woman gasped. The trembling from earlier had worsened, and she was sure at this point she was pretty much vibrating. But there was so much pain, it felt like every organ she had inside of her was being stretched and pulled apart before being pulled back together and then pulled apart again.

"We're almost there. Sam should be here any second." Old Quil stated calmly as the dark-haired teen focused on the sound of Billy's wheelchair crunching the grass as he rolled them down further.

 _Almost there, almost there_ , Nadia chanted in her head.

It felt like they had been moving forever, and where the pain inside had diminished slightly a searing white agony had settled in Nadia's bones. Before she had only been on fire, but now she was on the verge of becoming ashes.

"Here. Here's perfect." The voice of Old Quil sounded far away as Nadia detached herself from Billy's chair instantly. A pain filled cry fell from her lips as she fell to her knees, and the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth as she bit down fiercely on her tongue. It was like her body was falling apart, and no matter how much she desperately tried to hold onto herself, nothing could stop her from coming undone.

"Okay Nadia," Billy's voice sounded as though he were on land and she was underwater. And perhaps she was, it certainly felt like she was there. "In order to complete the change, you need to focus on your most powerful emotion: anger. That's what triggered Sam to change. But if you cannot do that, then we've called for him to come out here. Hopefully seeing him will be an incentive for you to shift."

Immediately Nadia began to rake her brain for things to trigger her. But when she thought about it, there wasn't much that angered her. She had a loving family, a roof over her head, food on her table and the best of friends a girl could have. How could she possibly be angry over things not many people had on a place like the Rez?

Panic washed over the young girl when she realized she had no trigger. And with every moment that passed, she felt her body begin to thrum even louder.

 _Hot. Hot. So_ _ **fucking**_ _hot._

"It's not working." Nadia gasped as she convulsed on the ground. "I-I can't think of anything that makes me angry." She stammered out in spaced breaths.

In front of her, the two elders shared a worried look before a loud howl pierced the air.

Lifting her head, the young teenager watched through bleary eyes as an astonishingly large black wolf emerged from the darkness of the shadows. The wolf prowled towards her with an air of authority and danger, that when he stood a good few meters away from her and roared, she reacted.

The next few seconds passed by in a blur.

The pain worsened, a strangled scream broke out through her gritted teeth and then, almost as if by magic: the air around her shook before it stilled just as quickly. Nadia was still shaking of course, but it was different this time.

Instead, she could feel herself shaking away everything that made her well, her.

The change was swift in a way, but at the same time, there was still an ache that was buried deep within her. She felt her body shudder, and by the way, she rose taller, larger than she had been before, she knew she had completed the change.

She had phased.

The relief she felt that there was almost no pain was overwhelming, and she was startled to hear an almost giddy yelp escape her throat.

"Well, how do you feel?" In an instant her head snapped to the side, taking in Billy's expression. The way he and Old Quil were staring at her reminded her of earlier, except this time there were no memories in his eyes the young woman could not see. Instead, woven into the mocha orbs of their eyes was a childlike giddiness that made her heart ache. It was like they were looking at her but seeing their grandfathers from a time long gone by.

Slowly, she lowered her gaze. It hadn't occurred to her until she'd phased that she'd grow that tall, but staring down at Billy and Quil's smiling faces made her wonder just how long her legs were.

 _Hello, Nadia._

Startled, Nadia whipped her head back up, unknowingly curling her lips into a snarl as her eyes met the black wolf from earlier. She had completely forgotten about him in her moment of euphoria. But now that she was face to face him and could see his eyes clearly, she remembered who he was. The elders had only mentioned him earlier.

 _Sam_. Was all she could think.

She had no doubt that it was him, especially when his eyes were the same dark chocolate she used to see every time he babysat her. With him standing right in front of her, the realization hit the young girl that everything to do with him in the past couple of months had to do with him changing.

The muscles, the cropped hair, his absence from her life and pretty much everyone else he had cared about. It all made sense now. He hadn't abandoned anyone on purpose, he had done the things he did so he could protect them.

But now what? Now that she had phased, was it going to be the same for her? She was only fifteen, her sixteenth only a month away, whereas Sam was fresh out of high school. Sure he could get away from distancing himself from his friends but it would be absolutely difficult for her to do the same in high school. She had classes with her friends, and unlike Sam who didn't have to worry about being pestered in the halls anymore, she would.

The wolf in front of her smiled almost as though he could see the dots she had visually connected, his wolfish grin almost human-like as his chest rumbled with quiet laughter.

 _Always were the smart one, Nadia_. Came his warm reply _. I know this is scary for you, being so young, but I promise you now that you won't be in this alone._

Perhaps it was the child in her, but Nadia couldn't help but let out a soft whimper as she lowered her head underneath her paws to think.

 _I won't?_

Slowly, black paws landed in front of her, and like she had done earlier, Nadia lifted her head. Staring down at her with eyes that were lit ablaze with a fierce determination, was Sam. And for the first time that night, Nadia's usually cluttered mind was silent. And all she could think of was: Alpha.

 _No, you won't_. His voice was strong, commanding. _From now, you and I are a pack. And because we're a pack you won't go through this alone like I did. You with me?_

Nodding, Nadia rose back onto her feet. The confidence her alpha seemed to have in this change was uplifting, and it steeled any loose cables Nadia had in her.

If Sam could do it, then maybe she could too.

 _Yeah_. She began. _I'm with you_.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So I'm actually so excited for this story! With this being an OC/OC story, I am stoked with the possibilities I can go with. Anyway, originally I was going to have Nadia be the first to phase but I felt that no other person could take on such a mantle other than Sam as the first so viola! I should also mention that this takes during Twilight, which explains Nadia being fifteen and Sam fresh out of high school (I actually don't know about when he graduates but I took a gamble).**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave a comment!**_


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three - Pup**

* * *

Being a werewolf was exhilarating.

Since she had phased, Sam had taken her deep into the forests of La Push to show her exactly what she was capable of. The first thing she learned was that she was fast. Faster than even Sam who had been a wolf for a couple of months. He definitely swamped her in size, toppling over 6 feet, but what she lacked in height and width it seemed she made up in speed and agility.

Her newfound speed, she discovered, was her ultimate favorite thing about being a wolf.

When she ran it was like magic. She could feel her paws hitting the ground, and yet, she felt as though she were soaring the sky among her own ancestors. Sure, the Rez was her land. But when she ran it was almost as though she were one with it also.

The second thing she learned was how their minds worked. Communicating with Sam using their mind link was new, even for him since it had only been him in his mind for so long. But it appeared that any thought they had, any visual they thought of, the other could see easily unless they concentrated really hard to keep their thoughts silent and even then that was hard. It was because of this that Nadia discovered the truth about Emily.

When Sam had phased months earlier, nearly the entire Rez was startled to learn that he had broken up with his long-time girlfriend, Leah Clearwater, upon re-joining society. While his wounds were still relatively fresh, Sam explained that while he still harbored deep care for the oldest Clearwater, what he felt was no longer romantic love.

He had imprinted.

And while Nadia considered running to be the most magical part of being a wolf, Sam wholeheartedly believed that it was imprinting.

Imprinting was fate's way of letting you know you had met the one. When you met them, it wasn't just attraction that bonded the both of you. It was like you were dragged into this gravitational pull, always to them and never away.

Sam tried explaining it as much as he could, recalling every second that had happened when he locked eyes with Emily Young. Yes, fate was harsh. Having him imprint on the first cousin of Leah. But when he thought back to all the things they had gone through together he would never change anything for the world.

She was all that mattered to him, now and always and in a way, Nadia could think of no other way to describe imprinting than that.

* * *

The weekend ran by smoothly, or maybe that's because Nadia had turned off her phone, she didn't know. She was currently in Sam and Emily's house, eating her third muffin for the evening before she heard footsteps outside.

Since Friday, she and Sam had gone over patrol duties and the outlined areas of the Rez to patrol. Before, Sam had been running for almost 24 hours' day and night. But now that she had phased, it was decided that Sam would only patrol during the day and she would take the night. That way she got to go to school and he could get some well-deserved rest.

Of course, it still meant she was dead tired during the day but that was something Nadia was going to learn to live with. Sam deserved to rest after all these tiring months and the young girl knew Emily would sleep better at night knowing Sam was with her.

"Hey, Sam," Nadia exclaimed, swallowing the last piece of her muffin before she leaned back in her chair. "Anything new?"

Sam shook his head, smiling as he grabbed a muffin for himself. "Just the same stale smell nearby the Forks border, but that's expected. Where's Em?"

Patrolling, although she completely detested it, was pretty much mundane. At first, when she first smelt a sickly sweet scent lingering near Forks she nearly freaked. But Sam assured her that was to be expected. The Cullens, it appeared, were not only vampires in every sense of the word but were actually an anomaly of their kind. They were vegetarians, meaning they only fed on animals which explained the golden eyes. Not only that, but they considered themselves to be a family in everything but blood.

Nadia knew better than to question it. All Sam told her was that they were the original cold ones their ancestors had created a treaty with, and since they were back in town and she and him were the newest pack, then the treaty was currently active.

 _Their side, our side. Simple_. Was all Sam had said about the matter.

"Ah, so boring evening it is then." Nadia rose from her chair, stretching her muscles in the process. "And Em should be back any minute now, she just headed off to the grocery store to pick up some ingredients for apple pie. I wasn't supposed to tell you, but, she was planning this whole romantic evening for the both of you."

If Sam's grin had been wide when he entered, it was almost blinding. Nadia crinkled her nose, though she found his reaction endearing. "Well before you make me barf up my lunch, I should get going." She stated cheekily as her cousin swatted her away with a laugh, dodging his hand easily as she slipped outside.

"Later, pup." Her oaf of a cousin called as Nadia jogged into the woods.

Since she had phased, it was as though nothing had ever changed between them. There was no hostility or awkwardness, just Nadia and Sam. The older boy had always sort of been the father figure in her life, but now that she had shifted his protectiveness was at an all-time high.

Emily, his fiance, believed that it was because she wasn't just blood but because she was his first pack member, his beta, that the connection between them had to be strong in order for them to have an efficient pack.

No matter, the further she ran into the forest, the more excited she got to phase. Sam believed it was her lineage, being a direct descendant of Ephriam Black, but phasing for Nadia was almost as natural as breathing. Sure, her patience wore thin easily and her temper was constantly at an all-time high, but somehow she was able to manage.

The only thing that was beginning to creep up on Nadia was the loneliness. It had only been two days but she missed her friends desperately.

She missed Quil and Embry. She doubted Jake would be phased with her absence, since last she had heard his old childhood friend was returning from Arizona and that was all he could care about at the moment. Her name was Isabella Swan, and she was the only daughter and second child of the Sheriff of the Forks Police Department Charlie Swan.

Nadia was familiar with the Swans. Charlie was part of the search party that went ashore to locate her father and Quil II Ateara. When her father was declared dead, he had been the first to offer Nadia's mother his condolences and had become a frequent person in Nadia's life afterward. Whenever he drove into the Rez to visit his friends he'd added their house onto his list of places to visit, so whenever he could he'd stop by to either drop off some fish he'd caught with Billy or just to see how she and her mother were faring.

All in all, Charlie Swan was a good person, and so Nadia was certain that his mysterious daughter would be so too.

If only she'd known earlier the kind of trouble Isabella Marie Swan would cause.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is a filler chapter. Hence, no action. Please go with it, these chapters are the only way I know of developing Nadia's character and arc more. So as I said, Nadia phased when she was fifteen going onto sixteen. She is the same age as Jacob, who was fifteen in Twilight and then sixteen in New Moon. Now, a question, when do you think Nadia should imprint?**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four - Can't Be Friends**

* * *

Nadia had been dreading coming back to this place.

Sure, she had only been out for two weeks from school, under the excuse that she had contracted mono but the young teen personally thought two weeks wasn't long enough. Two weeks didn't make people miraculously forget about her. No, instead, she was certain that the two weeks she had been adjusting to her new life had people jumping to all kinds of conclusions as to what had happened to her. Especially since she had pretty much been avoiding her friends whenever they swung by to visit her.

Now that she had to go back, Nadia wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock and die.

"Hey, pup." Sam's deep voice was low, soothing. He was staring at her with a soft smile, an almost sympathetic air surrounding him as he sat behind the driver's wheel. "You're going to be fine. Just do what we discussed."

For a moment, Nadia could feel the tremors involuntarily begin running through her body. A flash of anger pulsed through her suddenly. Was he serious? Of course, she remembered what they'd discussed.

Keep your head low, stay away from your friends and most importantly, keep calm.

Sam was pretty simple when it came to what he wanted from her. And sure, she could see where he was coming from. She had seen Emily's scars. Seen the pain and loathing Sam felt whenever he remembered what he had done to her. If Sam was capable of doing that Emily, his imprint, then who was to say she wouldn't be able to do the same to any one of her friends if they were too close to her when she got upset. No. Sam didn't want her hanging with her friends and that was that.

However, a part of her wanted desperately to tell him to let her be, that she could contain herself perfectly fine, but there she sat – trembling already because she'd been reminded of what today would hold.

Large fingers wrapped around her wrist firmly, and Nadia felt the tremors momentarily ease as Sam pressed his lips into a firm line. "Enough." Rumbled his voice. While Sam typically had a deep voice, they'd discovered that whenever he dropped his voice an octave lower than normal, his wolf could distinctly be heard in the husk of his tone. As a result, the wolf within Nadia had no option but to submit and obey whatever he would say.

Alpha order was the name she'd given it.

With her wolf simpering beneath her skin once more, Nadia nodded to Sam in gratitude. "Thanks. I needed that." She took a calming breath. "But I think any longer in here and I might run late. So I should get going." She nodded, offering Sam another small smile before she pushed open the door.

The moment she was out completely; Nadia knew she'd already drawn people's attention.

Of course, there was no avoiding it really. She was taller than any normal fifteen-year-old should've been. She was standing at 5'8 and while that was nothing compared to Sam's 6'2, it was still tall enough that she stuck out among her still developing cohort like a sore thumb.

The next thing that probably struck her as odd was her new appearance. Sam reckoned that when you phased, your bodily development accelerates to the point you resemble someone in their twenties. The reason for this was that the twenties were the peak of a person's life span so it made sense that shapeshifters, in their human form, would appear to look around that age.

Nadia wasn't complaining, though.

Because of the change, she had a clear complexion free from the teen and pre-wolf acne Nadia was dealing with. Her baby fat had become non-existent and it seemed her body had swelled generously in the breast and behind area. Still, with the addition of her cropped hair and the light amount of clothing she wore, Nadia was practically begging to be ogled at and she knew it too.

 _Well_. The young woman thought, hitching her bag over her shoulder as she began to walk.

 _Here goes nothing._

* * *

The first to spot her was Embry, which wasn't that much of a surprise.

Between he, Jake and Quil, Embry had always been the more observant one in their small group. Always analyzing the details of something rather than getting stuck on the surface, like Jake and Quil.

The moment he caught her in the crowed parking lot, his eyebrows lifted in surprise. And immediately, Nadia could see him lean into Quil, nudging him harshly before he nodded his head in her direction. Quil, with his overly expressive body language, practically jumped where he stood. Disbelief and awe colored his expression, a look akin to the one Embry wore also.

The last to notice her, unsurprisingly, was Jake. He'd been enthusiastically placing his bag on his shoulder as he sprouted some nonsense about Bella, Nadia could literally hear the adoration in his voice before he halted.

It felt like they'd been staring for an eternity at one another before Nadia hastily shook her head and marched onwards.

Guilt and anxiousness gnawed at her insides, and her throat suddenly felt dry when large fingers grabbed her shoulder. It was Jake.

"What?" Nadia snapped defensively, eyes flittering around nervously to see if they'd caught any more attention.

The boys in front of her stared at her with wide eyes, their lips pressed into thin lines before Jake spoke. "What's going on with you, Dia?"

The mention of her childhood nickname caused her to grimace, and Nadia clenched her fist to her side to conceal her shaking hand. She wasn't shaking out of anger, surprisingly, but out of pure and utter nervousness.

For a couple minutes, Nadia contemplated what to say before finally, she locked her jaw and stared at the three of them dead in the eye.

These boys weren't just her oldest friends, no. What they had went beyond mundane friendship. They were, in essence, her pack from when she was completely human.

Now that she had shifted did she understand the importance of keeping them away. While they had been her pack when she was human, she was now a werewolf. With them being human their friendship wouldonly complicate things and have them at a constant risk with her around.

Emily was proof of how dangerous she could be, and a cold shiver ran down her spine when she thought of the boys possessing the same , with a firm shake of her head, and with a resolve she did not know she held, she spoke.

"I can't be friends with you guys anymore." Came her voice in a quiet, resigned tone.


	5. Chapter Five

_**Dally'sTUFF** : Yes she phased and I'm honestly so stoked with how that's going to go! Thank-you so much for your kind words since I've started. _

**_IRando_** _ **mName** : I feel sad for her too, but I think the separation from her friends will definitely allow her to learn things about herself she would've never learned had she stayed with them. Plus in a way, I think her phasing early is going to be helpful for all of them since she will be there to make their transition easier. Anyway, thanks so much for the comment! Tell me what you think next!_

 _ **GreenerGrass** : I hope my story is somewhat up to your expectations lol. I'm planning on making my story at least 30-40 chapters. Mainly because I don't want to rush into things to make this as realistic as possible and because I plan on covering all three films! _

* * *

**Chapter Five – In The Aftermath of Broken Friendships**

* * *

Nadia slammed the door so hard it almost flew away from its hinges.

Her shoulders were shaking, not from anger but from the sobs that threatened to take over her body. Hurt and pain tore at her from the inside out, and she was certain if she stood there any longer than she would phase then and there.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Came the concerned voice of her mother. She had come out of the lounge, eyes blown wide with worry when she took in the state of her daughter. Nadia's eyes were wet, as were her cheeks, and her lips wobbled tremendously before she finally met her mother's gaze.

"Mom," The teen choked as she stumbled into her warm embrace. She'd finally let the waterworks go, and in her mother's soothing embrace did she hiccup. "I had-had to tell the boys I couldn't be friends with them anymore today and-and," She sobbed harder. "And what, hon." Warm lips pressed against her temple.

"And it hurts, Mom. You should've seen them. Should've seen how hurt they were." She wailed.

 _The moment she said she couldn't be friends with them anymore, the three boys stilled uncharacteristically._

 _"_ _What do you mean you can't hang with us anymore?" Quil's usually loud voice was nothing but a shaky whisper._

 _Nadia shrugged, choosing to feign indifference even though she felt physically sick. What could she say to him? Yeah sorry but it's for your own safety. Wouldn't want to get mauled horrifically if I phased into a giant killing wolf before you, right?_

 _"_ _People have seen you hanging with your cousin again, Dia." Embry's voice tore her away from her thoughts. "Is that it? Sam? Is he why you can't hang with us anymore?" He pressed desperately, tapping his fingers on his jeans. A habit, Nadia knew, he only did when he was on the verge of freaking out._

 _When she said nothing in reply, Jake's eyes narrowed. Naively, he took a step away from the other two and with a calculated look, placed his hand on her shoulder._

 _Immediately, Nadia stiffened at the contact. Even with her woolen shirt, her skin underneath could practically be felt in the cool Autumn air and she could tell with the way Jake's fingers twitched instinctively that he thought her boiling temperature odd._

 _"_ _Dia, be honest with us. You can tell us anything, okay? You can trust us." His voice was low, pleading. "Is Sam pressuring you to take part in his activities? Drugs or whatever gang he's in, is he forcing you to join him?" He inquired, lightly shaking her shoulder._

 _The concern that was etched across each of their faces made Nadia's stoic resolve crumble for a brief moment, and at that moment, Jake thought he had found her answer. With a small smile, he glanced over his shoulder to Embry and Quil. "We can take you to Chief Swan, he'll be sympathetic to our cause because his daughters back in town and he's more protective of g-" His sentence died slowly as Nadia shook his hand off her shoulder._

 _By then, her eyes were glazed over with tears. And the usual tremors that signaled her wolf was unappeased by what was happening began rolling through her body._

 _"_ _Look." She began through gritted teeth. "Sam's been helping me through some things, okay, and I wish I could tell you more but I can't. But like I said," She took a long breath, "We can't be friends anymore, alright? Stay away from me if you know what's good for you. Trust me, it's better this way."_

 ** _Remember it's for their own safety_** _, she could practically hear Sam in her head._

 _A heartbroken silence fell over the quartet, now trio, and gingerly Nadia lifted Jake's arm off her shoulder. The long-haired boy looked absolutely devastated, though his expression wasn't clear as gut-wrenching as Embrys. Embry, whose bond with her was deeper than the one she shared with Quil and Jake._

 _A part of her, a very small part, hoped that when she saw him she'd imprint on him so that she wouldn't have to ever let him go. She did not love him romantically, of course. But she'd rather imprint on him if it meant they'd still be able to hang with one another._

 _But alas, fate was a harsh and cruel thing. And while at first, she'd thought being a werewolf was perhaps the most amazing thing to happen to her, Nadia realized then how wrong she was. Especially when a single tear fell down Embry's soft tanned cheek._

Nadia opened her bleary eyes, unsure when she'd even wound them shut. "Shhh…" Her mom hummed softly, running her hands through her daughter's short hair. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, hon. I'm so sorry." She exclaimed apologetically, and Nadia could understand why. While she had inherited the wolf gene from her dad's side of the family, she'd also inherited it from her mom also. Her poor mother, she realized, felt that it was her fault that Nadia had changed and while that was partially true, it was also her fathers.

Nadia said nothing to vanquish her mother's guilt. Instead, she let her long arms wrap around her mother's small waist, hoping that in the intimacy of their hug her mother would know that everything was fine and that she had no reason to be apologetic.

Yes, she was hurt. God, Nadia, had never experienced anything like this. The hurt, the anger and the self-loathing all swirled inside her like some dirty undies in a washing machine. But, she thought sadly, one day they would understand. Jake and Quil had the shapeshifter genes in them, so the probability that they would phase soon was high.

Embry, on the other hand, was different. No one knew the paternity of his father so he could either phase or remain perfectly human. Regardless, a fiery determination coursed through her as she thought of her oldest friend. Even if he never phased, she would tell him. Embry and she were practically family, and so for him to be alone did not sit well with her.

Yes, Nadia decided. In the future, Alpha order be damned, she was going to tell Embry Call, her best-friend, everything.

All she had to do was wait.

* * *

A month later, on her sixteenth birthday, Nadia Huatah celebrated her small milestone with a completely different group of people than the ones she usually celebrated with. That new set of people included her mother, Ellen Huatah, her cousin and alpha, Sam Uley and his recently proposed fiancé, Emily Young.

When she blew out her candles that afternoon, she made a simple wish to have her friends back with her. And as naive as it was, when a loud agonized howl pierced the air, she darted off happily expecting to be reunited with at least one of her boys.

Only, the wolf she stumbled on was neither her friends but instead, a large grey wolf that went by the name of Paul Lahote.

* * *

 **A/N: So another slow and boring chapter, I know. I'm kinda iffy about this chapter myself to be honest. But it will get better, I promise. Anyway, it occurred to me that my timing was off with when Bella arrives and Sam phasing. In Twilight, Sam is present at First Beach with Jake when he first explains to Bella the legends of the tribe. So for the sake of my story, Sam has phased a few months before Bella arrives in town. At this point, Bella has arrived in town and Jake has recently just reunited with her when he and Billy surprised her with her truck.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six - Paul Lahote**

* * *

"Wake up, kid." A swift kick to her feet startled Nadia awake.

Groaning, she groggily rubbed her eyes and sent a glare at the smug looking teen in front of her. Since Paul had phased a few months ago, with Jared Cameron following a few weeks after, he'd proven to be the complete bane of her existence.

Both Jared and Paul were juniors, whereas Nadia, on the other hand, was well within her sophomore year. It was currently July, and as the winds cooled a little more, the more attention their little group received for their light choice of clothing.

"Didn't need to kick that hard, asshole," Nadia grumbled unhappily, stifling a yawn. It wasn't until her hand landed in the unfinished custard that she remembered it was their lunch period. "Shit," She groaned as she slowly resumed eating.

Since Jared and Paul phased, patrolling was slightly easier regarding the hours but it still didn't mean she was still getting enough sleep. In fact, she was still barely functioning from all the lack of sleep she received from when it was only she and Sam in the pack.

"Yeah well if it wasn't for this asshole, you wouldn't be finishing your lunch," Paul replied, seeming to be smug with the irritated glare the young woman threw his way. "But seriously though, Sam's right about you. You need to eat more, Pup." He added on seriously, a glimmer of concern making an appearance in his dark eyes.

While he, Jared and Sam certainly looked as worn and as tired as she did, Nadia couldn't help it anymore but sleep whenever she wasn't on patrol. At home, she barely ate and even at school, like today, she was still dozing off in between classes or at breaks. For someone unable to get physically sick, she somehow managed to still look like it.

Nadia offered no response, choosing to ignore the use of Sam's nickname. It seemed that with her small stature Pup was a nickname that was going to last. Instead, she ate the rest of her food quickly, even the warm pieces of pie Paul had slid onto her plate.

His small act of kindness wasn't really surprising to Nadia. If there was one thing she had learned about the gruff teen was that beneath his arrogant and hot-headed persona was a genuine guy.

Gene Lahote, Paul's father, was infamous in La Push for his drinking problem. He fit the bill when it came to the Indian stereotype of a violent drunk and so when it came to Paul's character it was clear that a lot about him had been influenced by his deadbeat father.

Sure he was tough, but what Nadia was quick to learn was that Paul was not his father. He was a good person, he just had life harder than most.

"She's staring again," Paul grumbled then, taking a long swig from his drink. With a quick glance over her shoulder, Nadia found her lips quirking up a smidge.

Kim Cromweller.

If there was one good thing that had happened to their small pack in the last few days, it was Jared imprinting. Sure, his thoughts were now nauseating to listen to sometimes but his imprinting on Kim definitely made her day seem better. Especially when you compared their story to the emotional rollercoaster that was Sam and Emily's relationship.

"Aww, she's looking for him, how cute. Too bad he's on patrol." Nadia giggled, nudging Paul with her foot. "Don't pretend like you don't want to have what they have, Paul."

"An imprint? I wish." Paul scoffed. "I don't think I'm the kinda guy that gets to imprint, kid."

He spoke with an air of certainty and defiance, two words that perfectly summed up who he was, though Nadia was able to detect the small ounce of self-loathing and insecurity laced within his tone.

"You don't think you deserve to imprint?" Nadia frowned, studying Paul's reaction.

The large teen shrugged, feigning indifference. "Got nothing to offer her if I did, you know. Plus, after all the shit I've pulled, I'd be lucky if she'd even want to hang around with all the mess that I come with." He finally admitted after a while, his voice timid.

An honest and deep confession from Paul was a rarity, and so Nadia didn't know what to do but offer the boy in front of her a reassuring smile before she mulled over what to say. Lowering her voice so she seemed just as genuine, Nadia spoke. "If it's any consolation, but I think you would make any girl happy one day, imprint or not, and she'll love you so much that she wouldn't dare let your past dictate your future together."

Tentatively, she raised her closed fist to the teen, chuckling softly as his larger fist bumped hers. "You need to stop selling yourself short, Lahote, and start owning your shit." At the startled look that spread across Pauls' face, Nadia grinned.

Yes.

While she certainly missed her old friends, she couldn't deny that hanging around with Paul Lahote was definitely filling the gap she had begun to feel in her friends' absence.

* * *

A week later, Nadia found herself lugging a large amount of grocery bags outside of her mother's car.

She had already ran her patrol shift earlier and rather than spending her free time at Sam and Emily's like she usually would, Nadia thought it would be best if she spent time with her Mom. It seemed with all the extra patrols and homework she barely had time to catch up on, she seldom got to see her Mom let alone hang out with her like they used to.

"I can't believe they had to tattoo your arm twice to get the ink permanently embedded into your skin." Her mother giggled, shoulders shaking as her eyes lit up with fond amusement. Chucking herself, Nadia rolled her eyes. "You're telling me, Ma." She agreed, nodding her head in admission. "I think I broke a few bones in Jared's hand by the time they redid my arm." She recalled, grinning.

At the end of last week, the Elders had deemed it necessary that they, the current protectors of La Push, received an honorary mark to symbolize their status and importance to the tribe. However, since time had long passed for it to be appropriate for them to receive the bones of their predecessors, they'd simply settled with a tribal tattoo. Of course, while the public would not fully grasp the symbolism of the intricate circle consisting of two wolves howling at the moon only to then form one wolf from afar, they would.

Sam had taken them to Port Angeles where he'd paid extra for the guy to ignore the fact that she, Jared and Paul weren't yet eighteen. And in the order of who phased when, Sam got tattooed first followed by her, then Paul and finally Jared. Sam and Paul got it done without hassle, which was expected, but the one who surprised her was Jared. The idiot hadn't even gotten his first coat finished when he began begging to be let go. All in all, it was a nice bonding experience, and since then Nadia felt even closer to her pack brothers.

"Well, I'm glad you at least had your cousin there too- " When her mother paused with a shocked gasp, Nadia immediately dropped the bags she was holding and dashed around the car to see what had surprised her.

There, sitting on the steps of her home, sat Paul.

 _Paul Lahote was sitting on her porch._

His knuckles were split and bruised, though with her keen sight she could make out his wounds slowly shutting. He sat with his shoulders hunched forward, and although the sky had begun to darken, she could vividly see the redness that darkened his russet skin more. It was a tell-tale sign that he was angry, or at least, trying to calm himself from doing anything reckless.

Unsure of what to say, Nadia let herself be known as she took a step forward.

Slowly, Paul lifted his head to meet her gaze. And with a tired look wearing down his usually cold features, he offered her a weak smile.

"Hey kid," He began softly, the vulnerability in his voice thinly veiled. "Mind if I asked for a favour?"

He didn't need to say it, because Nadia had a feeling she knew what favour he needed. So rather than replying straight away, she moved forward with her hand extended, hauling the large teen off of her steps before she clapped his shoulder affectionately.

"Anything." She told him earnestly, dusting his shoulder before she turned on her heel.

"But first things first, come on out here and give me and Ma a hand with these groceries."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven - New Friends**

* * *

Living with Paul had proven to be much easier than she expected.

In the one month, since he began staying with them, two things had happened since they'd taken him in. The first was that their house was looking probably the best it had ever looked due to Paul repairing most of the minor damages on their property. The second was more of a change Nadia could see in Paul himself.

After that evening, where he and his father exchanged blows neither could recover from, it was clear that Paul needed to remove himself from such a toxic environment. In the days that bled into weeks, the tension that usually resided in Paul's large frame slowly dissipated over time. Nowadays, he seemed a little happier than normal, more relaxed, even.

Living with Paul also made her realize that there were perhaps more layers to the large teen than others would realize. And like the stubborn girl she was, Nadia was determined to unravel each layer one by one.

"Alright, so I got four bags of Cheetos, three bags of gummy bears and two large mountain dew. Sound good?" Paul exclaimed, dropping the plastic bag he'd brought into the living room onto the floor as he sat down. Shrugging, Nadia grinned. Since Jared and Sam both wanted Saturday off so they could spend with their imprints, she and Paul had taken Friday evening for patrol so here we were, blissfully enjoying a quiet Sunday indoors watching a movie.

"I'm not complaining, but what movie did you want to watch? I have Four Brothers or my personal favorite, The Freedom Writers."

At her suggestion, Paul rolled his eyes before he lightly whacked her head. "Okay, pup. Since I'm the oldest, we're going to watch my movie first before we watch your shit. Understood?" He grumbled as Nadia raised an eyebrow. _Dick_ , she thought.

"You realize nowhere in that sentence alone did you make sense, right?"

Nadia didn't know when Paul had ripped open a packet of Cheetos, and quite frankly she didn't really care. But as a handful of Cheetos assaulted her face, she couldn't help but bark out a laugh at Paul's irritated expression.

Especially because she knew his anger towards her was all shit.

He liked her more than he cared to admit.

* * *

After a few more weeks of hanging with her pack brothers, Nadia couldn't deny her longing anymore.

She missed Embry. She missed Jake. And she certainly missed Quil.

Today, neither Jared nor Paul came to school. Instead, they'd been placed on patrol together while she was forced to sit in the long room all on her lonesome. And after one whole hour of stares burning her from the behind, particularly from the boys who were once all she knew, Nadia had had enough before she discarded her food and promptly ditched school.

Embry, of course, had tried to speak with her before she left. He'd gotten up right after her, though with Nadia's enhanced hearing she was able to make out both Quil and Jake persuading him not to. It seemed in all their time apart, Embry still sought out answers about what had happened from her. Quil had become much more reclusive in the matter, rarely speaking about her, whereas Jake couldn't help but curse her and all her new friends she'd made in his infamous rants.

Seriously, despite being happy go lucky, when he got angry Jake could out angst any emo teen.

"Hi, may I take your order?" A smooth voice interrupted her train of thought, pulling her back to reality. In front of her, obviously, stood the waiter of the newly opened Chinese takeaway place. _The Jade Dragon_. The boy's shirt read.

The waiter himself looked to be around her age, though because she looked older than she actually was, she doubted he was sixteen too. In a small native town like La Push, people who weren't actually Quileute were a rarity on their land. In fact, besides natives, the only people who came around their small town were typically pale-faces from Forks or tourists who wanted to hand around first beach. Maybe that's why Nadia couldn't help but soak in the person in front of her with heavily veiled interest.

The boy standing in front of her was clearly of East Asian descent if the epicanthic fold that dipped slightly on the sides of his dark eyes were anything to go by. He had an oval-shaped face, one that Nadia couldn't help to find pleasant to stare at, which was framed by straight black hair. Judging from where she sat, the boy, who had tan skin with a golden undertone, seemed to stand maybe a couple inches taller than her.

"Can I have your special 15, please?" Nadia found herself barely getting out, her cheeks warming as the handsome, and yes she'd decided at the moment she saw him that he was indeed handsome in a simplistic way, boy chuckled with a nod. "Sure thing," He grinned, "and is there anything else you want, aside from staring at me?"

Nadia immediately blushed, no longer hiding her embarrassment. However, before she could justify herself it seemed the boy in front of her took mercy upon her and spoke. "It's fine, I get it." He started off, amused. "It's not every day you see an Asian in an all Native-American town, right?"

"Right," Nadia nodded, "But then again, it's not every day a handsome stranger comes into town." The words came out of nowhere, and for a brief moment, Nadia contemplated making a dash outside before the boy chuckled. He had a warm laugh, Nadia observed.

"Bold. I like it." He mused, shoving the notepad he'd used to take her order into his back pocket before he held out a hand. "My name's Adam Lang, and you are?"

Nadia contemplated continuing the conversation, really she did. She knew if Sam or anyone of her pack brothers were with her than they would've immediately shut down whatever was going on. But Nadia was lonely. She missed the three boys who'd been her friends since she could remember, and even though she enjoyed Jared and Paul's company, their bond had stemmed from the three of them transitioning into horse-sized wolves against their wishes.

Maybe what Nadia needed right now was a friend. Someone who she didn't burn her bridges with, or someone who most certainly didn't have a friendship with her born from unwanted supernatural circumstances.

"Nadia Huatah." Nadia smiled, taking the boys hand in her own. "It's nice to meet you."

Yes, a friend right now sounded good.

* * *

 _A/N: Just a filler before we get on some good stuff but I am back! Not really, but it's currently the school holidays (In New-Zealand) so I'm planning to update plenty more before I have to go back to school. I should also mention updates for this story may be sparse in the following months when I go back to school, mainly because I am in Year 13, which is equivalent to being in your senior year, which means to say I have so much going on!_


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight - Almost Caught**

* * *

"Huat _eh_? Did I get it right this time?"

Adam Lang, in the week since she had met him, definitely proved to be a breath of fresh air.

According to Adam, whose family had moved down from Canada, living in Forks wasn't that bad. Originally, his family had wanted to move somewhere on the Rez, but the Rez was strictly Quileute land, and if the pale faces from Forks weren't able to purchase land on the Rez let alone attend their schools than the same could be same about the Canadian she'd befriended. Plus, his however long cousin Ben Cheney and his family lived in Forks too so there was that.

The day they met, something about Adam drew Nadia in. She didn't imprint on him, of course, although a small part of her kind of wanted too though their growing friendship did consist of a lot of light flirting. No, it was the way in which Adam held himself that drew Nadia in like a moth to a flame.

While most of her friends could be elusive and even distant at times, Adam was the exact opposite. He was warm, inviting. He had the same kind of light inside him Nadia could only see in Seth Clearwater and was as transparent as glass. It was simple, really. What you saw with Adam Lang was exactly what you got.

"Alright, let's pretend you did not just butcher my last name and just leave that for today, yeah?" Nadia chuckled, slapping a hand onto Adam's shoulder as she swung her bag onto her back. Almost every day in the past week, in the hour she had after school and before she began patrol, Nadia had spent her free time in the Jade Dragon, learning more about Adam and vice versa.

Initially, Sam was furious that she had befriended an outsider. It wasn't that he was racist or anything, but the rules he'd set were pretty clear. No entertaining relations outside the pack. It was a safety measure, one specifically made to adhere to their incredibly thin and dangerous temperaments. But Nadia took it as a learning curve.

If, by the end of the year, she didn't mangle Adam in all his sarcastic glory than that should be enough for Sam to let her reveal the secret to Embry.

"Fine, whatever." Adam shrugged with a grin, readjusting his apron that held both his notepad and pen. "But just for the record, the next time you come around I'm going to be able to pronounce your last name correctly and I wouldn't need you then because I'd pretty much be Native."

Nadia rolled her eyes with a snort, finding his statement ridiculous though amusing all the same. "Sure, Mr 'I work in a Chinese restaurant.'" She slapped her hand onto his shoulder as she made her way past him on her way towards the exit, "Because nothing is more Native American than being the heir to 'The Jade Dragon'."

A grin curled its way onto Nadia's lips as she exited the building with the sound of Adam's unapologetic laugher trailing after her. He was slowly growing her, despite the short amount of time they had known each other.

However, before she could think of her new friend anymore - her phone began to ring.

Nadia dug around in her back pocket for a second, wrinkling her brow as she answered the call and placed her cell against her ear. Before she could answer, the voice on the other end of the line began talking in a rush, all the whilst Nadia could do nothing but nod.

"Okay." She said after a moment, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm on my way."

* * *

Bella Swan was missing.

And according to Jared, who had been the one the phone, she had been missing for a good few hours. Both Charlie and her brother had apparently come home late from their shifts only to find their house completely dark and empty. All that had been left was a note from the girl herself saying she was going with Edward and would be back by 4, only she clearly wasn't. Bella's truck had been parked in the front of the house and hadn't moved at all judging by the perfectly full tank which left both her father and brother in a complete panic. And within an hour or so, half of the small town of Forks was gathering outside the Swan residence preparing to scout the vast wilderness surrounding the home in search of the girl.

Nadia piled the rest of her clothes beneath a large shrub of leaves, mentally taking note of where her clothes were before she concentrated on phasing. The evening air was cold and had she still been human, then her body would've been covered from head to toe in goosebumps. Only, she wasn't fully human, and Nadia hunched over with a slight whine as her body began shaking intensely.

She focused on making her transition flawless and envisioned her skin tearing apart only for a thick coat of auburn to sprout in its place. It took a moment, as it always did although she was getting faster before she felt a familiar ripple go through her body as she fell onto her paws and rose into her new form.

Instantly the voices of her pack brothers came to the forefront of her mind, as did the image of their whereabouts projected through their own eyes.

 _Sorry, I'm late_. Nadia exclaimed, taking off into the thick forest and heading towards the Forks. Forks, as well as some of the other neighboring towns, were considered truce areas within the treaty made between their people and the Cullens. Which meant that while there was their land and her people's land, Forks was a neutral area both species could walk on.

 _I don't know about their land being their anymore, kid_. Paul grumbled from where he was. Curiosity bubbled in Nadia then, and thankfully for their connected minds, all three of the wolves were able to sense it. Silently, Nadia took note that the vibe she received from her cousin was grimmer than anything.

 _The Cullens have left. The kids were officially pulled out of school earlier today and Carlisle Cullen gave in his resignation two days ago. Bella Swan was apparently meeting up with the mindreading leech after school, went for a hike out behind her house, and hasn't been seen since. Billy was able to find this all out through Jake this evening which is why we're not only looking for Bella but double-checking the Cullens house to confirm these rumors._

His explanation was long and at the same time, frightening. If that was what had happened, and Bella hadn't been seen since then Nadia wasn't sure what they were looking for. A dead body, nothing or worse, a newly transformed leech. Either way, all three options were bad and Nadia felt a stab of shock hit her in the gut.

 _So what do you need me to do?_ She asked, picking up her pace as she leaped over the river that once acted as a border between Cullen and Quileute territory.

 _Jared and Paul are heading to the Cullen's; you can head over to me. I'm a mile off the Swan residence. Be careful because people are gathering around the house. They're not starting the official search party until Christian comes back from the Cullens._

 _He's just got here, so you guys have probably have 20 minutes or more._ Jared cut in smoothly _._

Panting, it took Nadia about a minute to reach Sam. Her cousin's large body was running through a thick area of trees before Nadia fell right beside him. Sam must've been trailing what was clearly the mind readers scent because Nadia's nose was burning as she followed her cousins lead before eventually, the burning of her nose grew stronger.

A rustle in the distance caught her attention, and Nadia knew without a doubt that the figure lying on the forest floor before her was none other than Bella Swan.

The girl looked terrible. She was curled into a ball, her frail form shivering as her eyes were squeezed shut. Her lips looked pale blue and Nadia couldn't tear her eyes from the girl whilst wondering if she had always been so white in color.

 _Nadia, alert me if anyone comes. I'm going to phase. Do you have any clothes on you_? Sam questioned, turning behind a large tree and trotting off.

 _I will_. Nadia thought. _And I don't have clothes_. _But you're pretty far from her house, do you want me to lead you there?_

 _No. Head back home and start your patrol. I'll join you shortly. I know my way back from here so I'm going to take her home before she freezes._

Nadia lowered her body to the ground, letting her ears focus in on their surrounding for any sign for the civilians. Once Sam emerged from behind a tree clothed in shorts, Nadia trailed after the tall man quietly as he picked up Bella swiftly. As soon as Bella was in Sam's arms she curled deeper into herself, and Nadia knew that the girl must've been colder than even the cold judging by the frown on Sam's face.

Turning to her, Sam nodded his head. "Go." Was all he said, and just like that Nadia promptly turned around before she took off. As she ran the young wolf realized she couldn't feel either Paul or Jared's presence in her head which meant they'd probably already made their way home and had changed.

Leaping over the main road, Nadia didn't realize until it was too late that a police cruiser had been making its way down the road. The driver of the car blared its horn as the car swerved, narrowly missing the young wolf as Nadia let out an agitated yelp although the car continued onwards as Nadia pushed herself faster the moment her paws hit the group once more.

Inwardly, she was cursing herself. Whoever was in the car, a policeman no less had seen her. Thankfully it was so dark that Nadia knew for certain that the person would assume she was a bear in the dim lighting but it still didn't change the fact she'd been careless of where she'd ran and had almost gotten hit by a car.

This was something Paul and Jared were going to nag her about.

Sam, on the other hand?

Nadia was confident that her cousin was going to be pissed.

 _Livid_ , to be specific.

* * *

Charlie Swan had never been as relieved as he was the moment Sam Uley emerged from the forest with his daughter in his arms. His son, Christian, had left earlier to check the Cullen's residence once more if Bella had gone there but it seemed his visit was unnecessary as there she was.

Tucked into the circle of Sam's arms, her lips a light shade of blue and shivering relentlessly. Missing. His daughter had been missing and it had all been because of that bastard of a Cullen. Sure, he'd considered the Cullen's to be good people based on the patriarch's record but even Charlie couldn't deny the sheer monstrosity of leaving his daughter out alone in the woods.

For a moment, Charlie wished he'd shot Edward when he'd had the chance.

He didn't know exactly when he'd staggered over to his daughter, call it the fatherly instinct or whatever, but Charlie could only mutter out that he'd gladly take his daughter into his arms before a voice cut in.

"Here Dad, I got her." Came his son's strong voice.

Christian Geoffrey Swan was a year younger than Sam Uley and had graduated only recently before joining him in his work. Technically it wasn't allowed, as he hadn't gone through the appropriate training as he had, but Charlie had needed the extra help and in a small town like Forks, all his son needed to do was do an online course and it seemed he was qualified enough for the role of Deputy Sheriff. It also helped that his son was generally liked by the town, as unlike his daughter, Chris had been in his care permanently after the divorce.

"Here." Sam's chest rumbled as he handed over his daughter to his son. Taking his sister from the tall native, Charlie was proud to note that Chris didn't struggle as he would've once Bella was tucked into his arms, although his train of thought was interrupted by Chris' voice.

"Dad." His son began, shifting Bella so she was more comfortable. "Cullen's was cleared out, but it looks like they left longer than today. But that's not the only thing I wanted to tell you."

Crinkling his brow, Charlie glanced over his shoulder as he unlocked the door. "What else did you find?"

With a similar look, Christian frowned. "On my way here, I almost hit an animal. It came out of nowhere and it was huge, like bigger than normal…I think it was a wolf."

Chuckling, Charlie waved off his sons concerns. "It was probably a bear. It's bear season, son. I'm just glad you didn't hit the poor thing. Now, let's get your sister inside okay?"

Following his father inside, though his frown had deepened considerably, both Swan men were completely unaware of how Sam Uley had clenched his hands tightly before stalking off and into the night.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hi guys, well I haven't given up on this story. It's just that my life has gotten really hectic. To my NZ readers, thank-you guys for understanding and supporting me through the torture that is NCEA Level 3. I have been stumped trying to get an Excellence Endorsement and only recently got my results back from scholarship applications. Either way, 2019 is looking even more hectic with me going into Uni. I should mention here that because I am approaching exams in a few weeks, updates are going to be even more scarce as they are now. For this reason exactly, I won't publish any more new stories (sike I already posted a Twilight/Teen Wolf one so go check it out lol) but I am seriously considering doing one shots & all that jazz inbetween these stories so be sure to look out for that! Please keep up the reviews! It honestly inspires me to keep going with these stories! **_


End file.
